Renesmee the vampire slayer
by JustcallmeRiley
Summary: Legends say the vampire/human hybrids make the best vampire slayers. Renesmee puts it to the test until she takes on more than she can handle. She is half human, after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I haven't wrote serious fan fiction in years so we'll see what happens with this. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think._

My favorite show has to be buffy the vampire slayer. I adapted to calling myself a "Vampire slayer". I have devoted my life to wiping the face of the earth from vampires and make them go extinct.

I was only able to slay one vampire at a time through the help of Jacob, my werewolf partner.

I was sitting on a bed in a hotel in New York. There have been news reports of killers and only someone that knew what they were looking for would know it was a vampire.

The television was on reporting on another dead human found with their blood emptied from their body. She was a newly-wed mother of a 5 year old son and a 2 month old daughter. She was an accountant for a multinational company. Her husband was on the television being interviewed begging for justice. Her children there standing next to their father, not comprehending the loss of their mother. I shook my head at the loss of life.

"Its looking for humans in the financial district at night." I said. Jacob wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, not that it mattered.

"We'll go out tonight and find it. She was tiny, unlikely there was enough blood to keep it satisfied for long." Jacob said. Just at that moment my phone vibrated once and then started to ring. I glanced at it to see it was Carlisle. I sighed and hung up. They had been devastated at my decision to drop out of UCLA and do what I was born to do. The phone rang again. It was Carlisle again. I turned off my phone. I knew I was hurting my family and I loved them dearly but I felt meaning in my life when I helped save peoples lives.I questioned if I was a hypocrite for loving my family and hating what they are.

"You should talk to them." Jacob told me. I feel a wave of guilt wash over me.

"I can't" I was barely able to get the words out. Jacobs phone started to ring. As a surprise to nobody, it was Edward. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Reluctantly, he hung up too.

"What's the plan for getting it this time? It's been making the smell go to nowhere." I took out a map of New York city and circled the 10 mile radius all of the kills have been in. Jacob hesitated.

"We'll just have to use you as bait." He said cautiously. I thought about it for a moment.

I was wearing a grey suit from a thrift store, a slight upgrade from my usual walmart clothes. Thrift store clothes were superior because they still smelt like the human that had worn them before though Alice would still be ashamed it wasnt Gucci. They were not washed thoroughly apparently. The leather from the worn out kitten heels squicked. I carried a briefcase with only a lighter and a pair of shorts for Jacob inside. I was wearing my hair up in a neat bun. This wasn't the most effective way to catch it. It wasn't the safest for me, as Jacob could not help me but I could handle it on my own. I wasn't a rookie. I walked across the concrete sidewalks. I mapped out in my head where it was looking for victim, the 10 mile radius and I was following his scent. I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck and I knew it was close. I could see the Brooklyn bridge but I couldn't see the stars. I felt something watching me. It was close. I stopped walking and stood where I was. I wanted to look like an easy target. I felt its hand on my body and in a matter of milliseconds its teeth were in my skin just where I needed it to be. Jacob was behind me in wolf form. He growled at it and pulled it off of my. I turned around to see it being torn into pieces. For good measure, I took the lighter out of the briefcase and set fire to what was left of its head. We threw the pieces into a sewer and I smeared the ashes over the sidewalk. Not the strangest thing New York city has seen. I smiled at Jacob and threw the shorts in my briefcase at him. I tried not to look at him while he phased back to human form and was nude. He put on his shorts and kissed my on the forehead. There's nothing more romantic and slaying a vampire together.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still wearing my suit except now I had unbuttoned some of the buttons at the top and I was holding the heels. Jacob and I were walking through the streets on New york city looking for our hotel after celebrating out latest slay. I might have drank too much but I was having fun with Jacob. We stumbled out way back to the hotel. I fumbled with the card key to open the door. I fall onto the bed and laugh.

"I love you Jacob." I said in between laughing. I smiled at him. It was clear we both loved each other though we hadn't put the labels on it yet. Why bother? Is imprinter and imprentee not enough said? I took my phone from the nightstand and saw a missed call from 'Dad' I slid right and it started ringing. My brain didn't seem to process what I was doing. I haven't called my family in almost a decade and it's been longer since I'd seen them.

"Renesmee, honey Mommy and Daddy miss-" He started to say. I didn't comprehend who I called. I looked at Jacob, confused.

"Give me the phone or hang it up yourself. Or you can talk to your father." Jacob said.

"Please don't call me anymore." I said between drunken laughs. I almost didn't care how it would hurt him.

"I will never give up." His voice was strained.

"So then die trying." I hung up the phone and smiled at Jacob though it felt fake.

"Come lay with me." I said and patted the bed next to me.

"You should at least talk to Bella. Give her an explanation." He said. I shook my head. It didn't warrant a response. I looked up at the ceiling and enjoyed my inebriation.

I was running as fast as my legs would allow. I've had my sights on this one male vampire for months. It's been months of cat and mouse. Jacob was in his wolf form running with me. I was sprinting and my heart was racing. It had black hair and dark skin, for a vampire. I could smell human blood on it like it had "spilt" its last meal. It had long black hair that was flying behind it. I was a couple feet away from it. I reached out my arm and grabbed its hair. It was stopped in its tracks. I got it! I put my arm under its chin to tear its head off. It was a split second and it turned around and got its arms around me. I heard cracks and Jacob growling. Jacob jumped on it and tore it off of me. My body stung slightly but I knew it was the adrenaline rush covering the pain. I tried to take a breath and I was in agony. The vampire was torn apart into pieces and then Jacob phased into his people form and came to my side. He knew I wouldn't want to let the vampire get away.

"Nessie, I'm going to call Carlisle." He said. Tears started to well up in my eyes. No!

"Please don't just take me to a hospital." I begged. He ignored me and dialed the number on his phone. The tears were rolling down my cheeks and it wasn't because my body hurt.

"Carlisle, Renesmee is hurt bad...The same thing that happened to me but worse one of them got its arms around her but it's worse… We're in upstate New York.." I know he continued to talk but the blackness was too inviting...

I was at the beach. I didn't notice anybody with me. I was ankles deep in the cold water. The sun was on my skin and I walked deeper in the water. I felt the water on my shoulders. I looked into the horizon and saw a huge wave, a tsunami, and I tried to run or swim away but my feet could not move. The wave engulfed my face and I couldn't breathe. I felt sand particles smack my face and salt water fill my lungs. The ocean floor felt endless and the water seemed to swallow me, pulling me in. It was dark and cold but also inviting. I had reason to believe otherwise and I was scared but I would be safe there. I swallowed the water, embraced the drowning and sunk to the bottom of the ocean with a smile on my face.


End file.
